


Descending into Darkness

by Thotful_writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically Porn, Choking, Condescension, Definitely more explicit, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face Slapping, Force Choking (Star Wars), Forced Cohabitation, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, More Tags as I update, Oral Sex, Ownership, Punishment, Reader is a virgin, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, The Force, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wound Play, gagged, with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Kylo Ren's fury is known across the galaxy, his ruthlessness is unmatched, and unchecked for far too long. The Finalizer may not survive another outburst if his rage isn't sated. Kylo makes a request of his officers, find him a nobody, a distraction he can use at his will. An exchange of credits leads to your purchase, securing your place at Kylo's feet to satisfy his every whim. Will you make it out alive or will you be pulled down into the dark depths of depravity with him?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. A Willing Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what to say about this except that it's... different. A little darker than I usually write, but I'm exploring that side a little more these days and it should be interesting. Let me know what you think, feedback is definitely appreciated. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr where I secure my place in hell with even more depravity: thotful-writing

Knotted fingers sat heavily in your lap, anxiety unfurling in the pit of your stomach as you remained silent. A gift. Obedient. Docile. The variance of words flitted through your mind, the words they’d used when they first approached the shop. Of course, Kil Zota, your most recent owner, was only too happy to nudge you towards the First Order officers when he heard the price they were willing to pay. In the years you’d been with him, you knew he would’ve sold you for much less, but he was quick to sing your praises and showcase your skills in obeying orders. He had been looking for a reason to downsize, always said there were too many mouths to feed even though he barely fed any of you.

Kil shoved you to the forefront the second he saw them approaching with their fine pressed uniforms and not a hair out of place. He gave them the whole over the top spiel, your skillset with fixing equipment and tech, how he’d barely heard you speak two words the entire time he had you, which they ate up, but they didn’t seem fully interested in your usefulness as much as your background. _Perfect._ The officers said with grins that made your skin crawl. The rest was nothing more than a blur of exchanging credits and objects, which included you and the rags you called clothing.

There was no point in fighting, not outright anyways. You’d been on Tatooine for years, too many to count, but enough to know you wanted out. You begged for the chance, the opening that let you slip away. You would’ve preferred an opening with less restraints, but you couldn’t be choosy. As far as owners, being purchased by the First Order didn’t seem like the absolute worst thing, although you still didn’t know what exactly they wanted with you.

“Think this is really going to help?” One of the officers asked as he took his seat in the front of the transporter.

“We’ve already had to repair six control panels on the bridge this week, not to mention the elevator. And the Commander made this specific request, I won’t be the one to question him.” The other officer glanced back at you.

“But this seems… extensive, just to stave off his rage? She’s-” He kept his voice low, but not low enough for you not to hear.

“He said find a nobody, she’s as nobody as they come. He destroys this one and no one’s going to come asking questions.”

They simultaneously talked as though you were and weren’t there, both arguing their point while they still headed in the direction of your destination. It wasn’t that you weren’t afraid, scared for what came next, but you had no way of avoiding it and it made no difference whether you cried or screamed to be taken back. You shifted in your restraints, feeling the heaviness of the cuffs weighing on your wrists. You wondered if they were to be a permanent fixture.

The transporter came to a slow as it docked with your destination, anxiety in full bloom now as it filled your stomach. The ramp of the transporter lowered slowly, adding to the build up to reveal your destination. As soon as the ramp lowered the rest of the way, you took a step forward, taking it all in. It was unlike anything you’d ever seen. A vastness that was greater than what your imagination conjured up when junkers spoke of discarded Federation ships from the old days. Hurried boots marched across the sleek floor, moving in unison as uniformed officers and stormtroopers made their way past you.

Life buzzed across the hangar, people hurrying to their next position while you waited on a breath for yours. You knew there were humans beneath the bulbous helmets, but they seemed so mechanical with their movements. In fact, all of them did. Every uniform that passed by you seemed devoid of any emotion or difference that would indicate they were more than an empty shell.

“Keep moving.” One of the officers nudged you forward down the ramp.

Sleek corridors matched the hard, sleek floors, decked in black and silver, contrasted only by the blinking red lights that peppered the panels. The chill in the air bit and nipped at your warm skin, a vast difference from the heated breeze on Tatooine. You took in your surroundings, however monochrome and unforgiving they seemed to be as you were pushed onward.

“Wait here.” The officer said as he paused outside of a large, framed door.

The officer finished entering a code on a small, numbered pad on the wall, causing the doors to open with a whir. They were hurrying you inside and shoving you forward through the room and without a word you complied.

“She does speak, right? Or at least understand English?” One of the men asked.

“You,” the other snapped his fingers, bringing your attention back to them, “say something.”

You hesitated, it wasn’t often that you were asked to speak, “um… yes, I can speak, actually-”

“Good. Now, when the Commander comes-“

The doors behind them slid open before he could give you an order.

A wall of muscle and thick, onyx clothing stood just inside the doorway, his presence demanding immediate attention. He had to be at least two feet taller than you and he looked as though he could break you in half. Without an introduction, you knew him by appearance alone. Dark, obsidian hair fell around his face, simultaneously disheveled and well kept, easily framing his intense gaze that revealed nothing but the fury rising within him. He glanced at the two officers and then to you, his gaze moving cautiously up and down while you stood completely frozen. He hadn’t said a word, but you were already intimidated by him, your heart beating in your throat.

“Comman-“

In the split second they opened their mouths to speak, he had them both flung against the opposite wall, gasping for air and fighting to be free of his hold. You stepped back suddenly, jolted by his complete disregard for what they had to say.

“You were to leave her here.” He centered in on you, keeping the men on the edge of consciousness without touching them.

You’d heard stories of his powers with the Force, wielding it with ease and bending grown men to his will with the twitch of his fingers. Seeing the demonstration up close was far more terrifying than you thought it would be. He released them instantly, letting them fall to the floor as they choked and fought to fill their lungs. He stepped towards you, keeping his eyes locked on yours.

“Commander, we thought-“ The officer was cut off immediately with another twitch of his fingers.

“We wanted to make sure she remained, sir!” The other cried out before he met the same constricted fate.

The Commander released the other officer, “if either of you step foot in my quarters again, you’ll be jettisoned from the ship. Leave.”

They muttered apologies and tripped over one another as they left, both of them coughing and trembling. The door opened and closed quickly, leaving you to sit in the heavy silence between you and the Commander. He flicked his fingers again, this time releasing your wrists from the burdensome cuffs, letting them fall with a thud to the floor.

He remained silent and barely acknowledged your presence as he stalked by to head into another room. The anxiety had moved from your stomach to fully disburse throughout your entire body, which only added to the way you trembled from the cold that had enveloped you. You dared not move from your spot, fearing you’d suffer the same harsh fate as the officers.

His quarters were simple, in similar fashion as the corridors, monochrome but darker. Everything was shiny, clean, not a trace of sand or dirt, in complete contrast to what the last several years of your life had been.

A few moments passed and he returned, bulky, encompassing clothing removed, leaving him in only a t-shirt and pants that stretched to fit his massive, solid legs.

He paced around you with heavy steps, “Tatooine. Servant or scavenger?”

“Both, I suppose. I belonged to a junk trader.” You couldn’t rid yourself of the unease, feeling like you were being stalked like prey.

He stopped in front of you, “do you know who I am?”

You swallowed hard, knowing exactly who he was. There wasn’t a person in the entire galaxy that didn’t know him based off his frightening presence. Everything you’d heard about him was true but didn’t prepare you for the intensity that you felt the second he stepped into the room, how he sucked the air from your lungs with a glare.

“Commander of the First Order. Kylo Ren.”

“Not completely useless then.” His jaw tensed as he regarded you, taking you in.

His stare was unnerving, and it made you miss being invisible on Tatooine, ignored and disregarded easily. Being the center of attention was odd but being the center of _his_ attention was daunting.

Kylo stepped around you to the seemingly untouched couch behind you, “let’s see what they’ve brought me.”

You followed his movements and turned to face him, knotting your fingers together in front of you. He sat back on the couch and outstretched his arms along the back of it, legs spread wide as he seemed to be waiting for you.

You were confused, “um, what do-“

“Was I mistaken before or-?” He snapped harshly, “get on your knees and do what you were brought here to do.”

You took a timid step towards him and lowered yourself to your knees. You dropped your gaze from his, wanting to avoid the intensity of his eyes that seemed to have an endless fury behind them. He let out another exasperated sigh and began unbuttoning his pants.

“A waste of credits.” He said as he pushed his pants down enough for his cock to spring free.

Your heart nearly leapt into your throat at the sight of him, long, thick, already hard in the palm of his hand. He leaned forward and grabbed the back of your head, pulling you forward.

“Get to it.”

Being bought and sold across planets had given you a unique experience, visiting different places, meeting new people, but it left you lacking in some areas. The opportunity for sex had presented itself, but your life had been centered around survival, not pleasure. You chewed your lip as you looked at his length, veins running up the underside of his cock, wrapping around. You knew what he wanted, what was expected of you, but you didn’t even know where to start. With your tongue? Hand? Maybe your whole mouth at once? You decided to just go for it. You leaned forward but before your tongue could make contact with the tip of his cock, he shoved you back.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He said with a harsh scoff, “you have no idea what you’re even doing, do you?”

He stuffed his cock back into his pants and buttoned them, “Imbeciles. What am I supposed to do with you? I gave them specific fucking instructions.” He stood up and stepped around you.

You remained in the floor, feeling like you’d already disappointed him within the few seconds of meeting him. Your eagerness wasn’t to please him, but to keep your life long enough to possibly live it without restraint.

You scrambled to your feet, “wait, I can be useful. I can do other things for you, I can be your servant, clean, cook, repair damage you’ve-“ You stopped before you said more.

“I see the officers have been chatting about me.” He turned back.

You felt like you continued to shove your foot in your mouth the longer you were there, “no- I mean, they mentioned the control panels. And the elevator.”

“Prove your worth and I’ll consider letting you stay.” He said.

You sighed in relief, hoping you could keep yourself from making anymore major mistakes. He seemed to have a short fuse and you really didn’t want to push him to his limit.

Kylo set your ground rules, which included the advice that you be seen and not heard. Your responsibilities were to keep everything in his quarters clean and spotless, which seemed easy enough. He expected you to mend his tattered and torn clothing and repair any damage he caused from here on out. It wasn’t a perfect situation and he seemed almost disgusted with your presence, but you were grateful for his mercy.

He stopped abruptly and turned, “mercy? Is that what you think?”

“Um… no, sir, I just-“ You took a timid step back from him.

He stepped closer, staring at you until your back hit the wall behind you, “I am _not_ merciful.”

He was mere inches from you, raising his hand slightly, a pressure wrapped around your throat without his touch. His jaw tensed as the tightness around your throat grew, the pressure cutting into your airways and forcing you to swallow the bubble of air that was caught in your throat.

Your lungs spasmed, begging for relief as you grabbed at your throat, trying to claw your way to a breath, “p-please… sir-“

When he finally released you, you fell to the ground, knees hitting hard on the polished floor, gasping and choking as air filled your lungs once more. Your eyes watered as you glanced up to see him fixed on you. You started to question how long you’d survive if he could hear your thoughts.

“You belong to me now, right? My property?” He asked.

“Y-Yes, sir.” You coughed as you rubbed your throat, confused.

He grabbed your arm harshly and yanked you up to your feet, “then it’s time I inspect my property. _Thoroughly_. Strip.”

Your eyes shot up at him, “w-what?”

“I won’t repeat myself. Do as you’re told.” He took a step back from you.

You grabbed the hem of your shirt hesitantly, pausing for a brief moment before lifting it up over your head. You were reluctant to drop it, wanting to cover yourself with it still, but he snatched it from you and threw it aside. The cold air bit at your skin, sending goosebumps across your chest and making your nipples harden.

This wasn’t merciful, it was cruel. He was cruel.

Keeping your eyes fixed on his, you moved on to your pants, fumbling with the button. You simultaneously wanted to draw this out and keep some of your dignity, and to get it over with. It felt humiliating being in front of him this way, his focus completely on you.

“What dignity?” He scoffed.

It was disarming knowing he could root around in your thoughts freely without you knowing. It seemed like a breach of your privacy, not even your thoughts were yours anymore.

“I own you and your thoughts. Finish.” He crossed his arms as he waited.

When you pushed your pants down and stepped out of them his eyes moved hungrily up and down your body, slowly, deliberately as if he was silently criticizing every inch.

“I am.” He said, making you even more self-conscious.

Your entire body shuddered, shivering while he took you in. He brought his hand up and skimmed his fingers along the side of your breast before brushing his thumb over your hardened nipple. A sharp inhale of breath passed your lips as he touched you, the warmth from his fingers working to ease the cold that had set in. His other hand mimicked the first, soft and warm against your skin, which sent a heat pooling between your thighs.

“Not a complete disappointment. I would’ve enjoyed breaking this little body of yours.” He dropped his hands from you with a sigh.

There was a part of you that leaned forward, hoping to earn another brush of his fingers, a slight touch in some way. You shook your head, pushing out the thought of wanting a lingering touch from him, it was ridiculous. There were a plethora of reasons you should want to recoil from him and refuse his touch, but here you were, silently hoping for more. Confusing.

In the days following your arrival you fell into a routine quickly. He stayed away for most of the time, making you wonder if it was because of you or if this was his norm. Either way you preferred it to the opposite. Kylo’s absence was more than enjoyable for you. Your mornings consisted of cleaning and completing whatever chore he set out for you that day, but the afternoons were for you. It was a small glimpse of your freedom, doing as you pleased without command.

He left you with limited access to the various devices at his disposal. The holoscreen for entertainment, codes for the food replicator, and a data pad for research purposes. You requested clothing as well, but he only returned with three options, a short grey dress with pockets, a short grey dress without pockets, and a black one that looked more like a tank top than a dress, but he insisted it was a dress. You half wondered if he was just fucking with you, but you decided not to question him on it.

You decided on the dress with pockets, the grey fabric mimicking that of the First Order uniforms you’d seen, just without the rank or embroidery around the hems. It wasn’t the most unflattering thing you’d worn and it was definitely better than the sand stained rags you came in with.

The data pad he’d left for you held the vast amount of knowledge about the First Order and anything else you would ever want to know. He mainly provided it so you could research First Order tech and electrical repairs, but you took advantage of it. You spent hours scrolling through it, searching the database, learning whatever you could about your new placement. You settled into your role easily with minimal presence on his radar.

The longer you were there the more bits and pieces of him you picked up along the way. He was particular, specific in the way he liked things.

His cold stare and awkward silence made you question every move you made, even the smallest things.

“Redo it. This time actually put effort into it.” He pulled the sheets off his bed and left the room.

 _Bastard._ You thought to yourself.

Suddenly your throat started to constrict, closing in and making you struggle for a breath. You glanced back to see him walking down the hall, his fingers curved slightly by his side.

Another lesson learned, keep insults to yourself without actually thinking them. Which was harder than it sounded.

His moods were based purely on how others reacted to him. He had the body and strength of a full adult, but the emotional tolerance of a child. Of course, not something you’d ever point out to him, not if you wanted to keep living.

It was becoming a habit of gauging his moods based off how he entered the room. If he was silent, he was content. If stormed in with a frustrated sigh, he was annoyed. But if he threw his heavy mask at the wall just as he stepped through the door, then he was furious and it was in your best interest to avoid him.

You flinched when you heard the main door open, signaling his return. You waited on bated breath, listening for the telltale sign of his mood, but it didn’t come, not in the way you’d heard before anyways. You realized you were still seated in his room as you’d taken a break to read through more of the Finalizer’s schematics. You could hear him muttering something but couldn’t make it out as you placed the data pad down and moved towards the door. You hesitated to come out of the room, not wanting to endure any of his anger, but you couldn’t remain there either.

With hesitant steps you tiptoed out of the room, careful not to make too much noise. You kept your gaze set ahead as you passed by the living room, hoping he was somewhere else entirely. A sound pulled you from your path, another person’s voice mixed with his, a woman. You peaked around the corner and froze. His eyes locked with yours as he sat back on the couch, in similar position from your first meeting with him, but he wasn’t alone. A woman was seated next to him, a Sergeant from the rank pinned to her uniform. She was beginning to unbutton her coat when she noticed you. Her eyes flitted to you and then back to him, her mouth opening slightly to question your presence.

“Continue. Just ignore her.” He said, still keeping his gaze on you.

She finished undressing and slid into the floor between his long legs, running her hands up his thighs before unbuttoning his pants. Her hair was dark, almost the same as his, pulled back in a long braid that draped down the curve of her spine. You could have stopped at any time, walked away and went on about your work, but your feet weren’t moving. Mainly because you weren’t telling them to.

She pulled his cock free and leaned forward, flicking her tongue over the tip. A low groan escaped his lips, awakening something within you, something that made you want to earn that sound from him yourself. A smirk ghosted his lips as he looked at you, making you blush immediately at the realization that he’d heard you. You hurried out of the room and back to yours, trying to make your mind blank again as you did.

_Sand. Dry sand. Sand. Sand._

You repeated to yourself as you returned to your room, imagining the sand dunes on Tatooine, pushing all thoughts of him and the Sergeant from your mind.

You closed the door behind you and crawled onto your cot, heart pounding in your throat. It took everything you had to silence your thoughts, trying desperately to hold focus on something else, anything else. You squeezed your thighs together, needing some relief from an ache that had settled along with the flush in your cheeks. For a split second you thought about making yourself come to ease the need, but you quickly shoved the thought out, knowing he could probably hear you and was most likely laughing to himself about it.

Every now and then you’d pick up more sounds from them, a barked order from him, telling her what to do and at what pace to do it, or a loud moan or yelp from her. It was frustrating and enticing. You buried your head under your pillow, trying to ignore it until they finished, which was easier said than done. You were in a constant battle of controlling your own thoughts and trying to ignore them.

Time ticked by and it felt like they’d been going at it for hours. At some point you fell asleep, exhausted from the day and the events that had transpired, but your mind continued to race. Your dreams were chaotic, fleeting from one thing to the next, leaving you tossing and turning in your sleep.

 _Beg for your master, Pet._ Kylo stood before you, hands clasped behind his back as you stared up at him, pink cheeks and drool dripping down your chin.

The sound of your door opening abruptly pulled you from your sleep instantly. You sat up, barely registering where you were for a second as you took a moment to regain full consciousness. You squinted your eyes, blinded by the light from the hallway until you adjusted. The silhouette of Kylo came into focus, pants barely hanging off his perfect hips, dips and dimples in the right places, leaving you distracted.

“Master? Pet? Even in your sleep you’re insufferably loud. Stop.” He pulled you from your preoccupied thoughts.

You swallowed hard, and looked up at him, realizing it wasn’t only your thoughts he could hone in on, “I’m sorry, sir, I’ll try to um… dream quieter.”

“Do or don’t sleep.” He closed your door and left.

You sighed and laid back down, utterly confused by your dream and why your mind seemed to be completely enamored by someone who appeared to despise your existence. Not to mention the way your body was responding to him, intensely attracted to him, an ache between your thighs followed by soaked panties that left you feeling helpless, especially with him around.

You knew Kylo was dangerous, a black hole that would swallow you up if you got too close, but you were curious and not smart enough to keep your distance. During the time where he was gone, you let your thoughts run wild, untamed, knowing he couldn’t hear you all the time. Or assuming he couldn’t and hoping he wouldn’t bring it up later.

Your fantasies always returned to your dream; on your knees, staring up at him, and calling him _Master_. She called him that, the Sergeant, but he didn’t call her his pet, nor any other term besides the normal derogatory slut and whore. She didn’t seem to mind it and from what it sounded like, she actually enjoyed his harshness. A twinge of jealousy began to settle within you, hoping he wouldn’t bring her back again. You began to wonder if you’d ever enjoy being called those names, imagining him saying it to you while he touched you in the most perfect ways. But it wasn’t like he would, he wanted nothing to do with you since you were so inexperienced.

The loud thud of his helmet signaled his return once more, making you jolt and hurry to finish your work for the day. You scurried out of the bathroom after replacing the linens, keeping your gaze to the floor to avoid eye contact and giving away any lingering thoughts.

“Stop.” He snapped at you as you walked by him.

You halted in place, refusing to look back, “sir?”

“Look at me.” He demanded with a snap of his fingers.

You turned around slowly and lifted your gaze to meet his, chewing on your lip nervously. He disarmed you with his glowering gaze fixed directly on you, which you assumed was his aim. He had to know how he affected you.

“Five nights. For five nights I’ve had to listen to your lust filled dreams and the whining whimpers that poured from that mouth. For five nights I’ve gone without decent sleep.” He tensed his jaw as he stared down at you.

“I’m sorry, sir. I-I really don’t mean to- I can sleep during the day when you’re not here if that would help?”

“What would help is if you weren’t so unbelievably pathetic.” His tone was short, and you could feel the anger radiating off of him.

You noticed the darkness around his eyes, knowing he wasn’t lying about the sleeplessness. Which would also explain the even worse mood he’d been in over the last few days. You immediately stopped thinking when he narrowed his eyes at you. Your mind had always been your escape and now it wasn’t safe.

“Sorry.” You said meagerly.

“You want me to fuck you.” He said simply.

Blood immediately rushed to your cheeks, “sir, I- No, I-It’s just a dream.“ You shook your head, stumbling over words to try and deny it while your mind screamed ‘yes’.

“All you have to do is ask.” He crossed his arms, biceps bulging more from beneath his t-shirt, doing nothing to quell the heat rising within you.

“Ask?” You shifted in place, suddenly feeling more overwhelmed than you had before.

Kylo moved around behind you, his large hand curling around your throat as he pulled you back against his broad chest, muscles rippling and tensing against your back. It was the first time he’d actually touched you since he ‘inspected’ you, more than shoving you away or yanking you around by your arm. Your breath hitched in your throat the second he leaned down, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“Just ask, but know that I won’t be gentle with you, _pet_.” His fingers flexed at the base of your throat.

It felt like your mind had shut down for a moment, stuttering and running through all possibilities as you considered his offer. He was pressed against you, giving you the key to what your dreams had been fixated on, what your mind hadn’t been able to forget.

“Ask.” He said a little more roughly, squeezing your throat with his large hand.

His breath was hot against your ear, each syllable only adding to the warmth that seeped between your thighs and made you desperate to push back against him.

“Sir, I-“ You had no idea how to even ask for it.

“You’ll beg me soon enough, when you’re truly desperate. When your thighs are trembling for my touch and your _cunt_ aches for my cock, more than it does now. You’ll ask me to show you how good it can feel. You’ll ask me to _use_ you.” He whispered into your ear, releasing you suddenly and stepping away.

His touch was dizzying, pulling you in and simultaneously shoving you away. He made you crave him, addicted without so much as the brush of a fingertip. Your mind whirled with questions, why he kept you, why continue to taunt and tease you only to mock you for it later. It was all frustrating.

Before you could convince yourself it was a bad idea, the word came out with a harsh sigh, "why?"

The muscles in his back tensed just before he turned around, "why what?"

You swallowed the lump in your throat, chastising yourself already, "why um... why do you keep playing with me?"

"I'm merely entertaining myself at your pathetic expense. I thought I was clear about that?"

"It's not fair. If you're going to kill me then do it, if you're going to fuck me then do it. I can't keep waiting for one or the other." Where this sudden confidence came from, you had no idea, but if these were your last seconds of life then you were going to take full advantage of them.

"You act as though those are my only options." He raised his hand, encircling your throat with the Force once more.

"I could kill you, easily, but I've spent credits on you and I'd like to get my money's worth." He stalked closer.

You remained still, fighting the urge to grab at your throat or beg for air until you were certain you were about to pass out. You refused to give him that satisfaction.

"And I could fuck you, I could use your little body until it gave out, bruised and marked, filled with cum. But what would be the fun in giving you exactly what your little cunt craves, hm?" With the slight twitch of his fingers he lifted your chin, bringing your gaze up to meet his while the Force tightened around your throat.

"No, no, I think I'll continue toying with you for however long I want. And when you get down on your knees and beg so _pitifully_ for me to end it, I'll toy with you some more." His tone was thick with condescension.

"P-Please..." you choked, the word escaping out of desperation.

His hand grazed your cheek, "but to see those lips wrapped around my cock, tears staining these cheeks. That's an enticing image."

Your face began to turn red, the lack of oxygen making your head swim and your lungs spasmed for a breath. He released you suddenly and your body fell limp against the wall as you gasped for air. Kylo held no concern for you as he returned to his room, ignoring your disheveled state and any harsh words that floated through your mind. Which you were grateful for.

That night you stayed awake. You sat up on your cot and refused to go to sleep. You kept your thoughts on anything and everything you could, hoping he’d sleep better that night and you’d return to being off of his radar. As much as you dreamt about him and craved his touch, you were frightened, scared of the things he would do, the things he would show you. He hadn’t even done anything to you yet and you were already falling into some sense of depravity with him, sinking further each day.

The following week you were blissfully entranced in your duties. Kylo had left you alone for the most part, giving you some reprise from his torture. You were finishing up with changing his sheets when he stormed in, tossing his helmet against the wall you’d just pulled the dent out of the day before. You hurried to finish straightening the blankets and make yourself scarce. You listened for another voice but heard nothing this time. On bad days he required the help of another person, someone he could use to release his anger into, what your role was supposed to be. You tiptoed out of the room on light feet and peered around to see him seething, chest rising and falling quickly as he sat on the couch.

“Sir? Are you alright?” You stepped out from behind the doorway, your feet and mouth moving on their own.

“Out.” He said with a huff of breath.

You continued until you were standing before him, “is there anything I can do to help?”

“The thing I need right now is a little out of your scope. Leave. Now.” He all but shouted, stern eyes glaring at you.

It would have been smart to leave, retreat to your room and let him calm down on his own eventually, but intelligence seemed to abandon you in that moment. You dropped to your knees in front of him and slotted yourself between his legs, just as the mysterious Sergeant had before. Which made you question where she was and why he hadn’t brought her back with him.

“What are you doing?” He stared down at you.

"Use me.” Your voice was small.

"Go. You don't know what you're asking." He disregarded you, but you weren't giving up.

"You said you needed-"

"I know what I said. What I didn't say is that I want some sniveling little virgin begging for something she knows nothing about." He snapped.

"If you'd just tell me what to do, I could-"

"You think I want to hold your hand through sucking my cock? Or fuck you gently because it's your first time having a cock in your pussy? No. What I need is for you to shut up and leave.”

"Regardless of what you think, I'm not going to break. I've endured more than you know, or care to know for that matter." You shot back, your own anger now rising.

"A few backhands to the face and now you're an expert on getting fucked?" He said, revealing that he had already dug into your memories.

"I can handle whatever you throw at me. Maybe you're just scared, worried you'll-"

His large hand gripped your jaw roughly, "is this what you want? I've heard your little whimpers in the night, mewling for your _Master_ to touch you. You keep begging for this and pushing me, are you sure you’re ready for what comes next?"

His fingers dug painfully into your face, his chestnut eyes burning with rage and fury.

"You want to be used? Fine." He released your face and snatched your arm, yanking you up to your feet in front of him.

“You think you know what I _need_ , go ahead. Show me what you know.” He sat back on the couch.

With fingertips grazing the tops of your thighs, you lifted the hem of your dress and pulled it over your head before letting it fall to the ground at your feet. Fear had long since disappeared, only leaving pure adrenaline and anxiety to fight in the pit of your stomach as you dropped to your knees between his legs.

He made no move to assist you or guide you, waiting seemingly patiently on your timid movements, but you knew it was only a matter of time before he lost that patience. Trembling hands slid up his thighs, reaching for the zipper on his pants and then the button. Your fingers felt like jelly, moving on their own because your brain had glitched out as you took on this task.

Just as you wrapped your hand around his cock and pulled it out, he leaned forward and grabbed you by the back of your hair as he stood up.

“Come, _pet_.” He growled as he jerked you along towards the wall just beside the couch.

He shoved you back against the wall, keeping you forced down on your knees while you looked up at him.

“Mouth open.” He ordered as his hand stroked along his length.

You opened your mouth, trying to gauge just how much to open to fit him, but you quickly realized you had no choice in the matter as he pushed you back against the wall and shoved his cock into your mouth. You gagged instantly but he remained still in your mouth.

“Breathe through your nose.” He sighed with his fist entangled in your hair.

You tried to move back to get a little relief, but the wall stopped you from moving too far. You shifted on your knees and leaned forward.

“Teeth.” He inhaled sharply.

You opened your mouth more and adjusted to him, trying to keep your teeth out of the equation. He barely gave you a split second before he pulled your head closer, forcing his cock further into your mouth. He placed one hand on the wall above you as he braced himself and moved your head the way he wanted with his hand fisted in your hair.

Your tongue slid along the underside of his cock as he moved it in and out of your mouth. You glanced up at him, noticing the way his hair fell around his face, strands swaying slightly with each movement. You felt your own need building as he used your mouth and the second the broken groan left his lips, you were soaked. Kylo’s head fell back as he forced your mouth down around him more, the patch of

black hair tickling your nose. Your eyes watered as his cock hit the back of your throat, making you gag, but he didn’t stop. You placed your palms on his thighs, desperately needing to take a full breath as he held your head in place. He finally loosened his grip and let you pull back for a moment, sucking in a deep breath as a string of drool dripped from your mouth.

Kylo looked down at you, “relax your jaw or you’ll strain it.”

You nodded and opened your mouth, waiting for him to use you more. He pushed your head back against the wall and stepped closer before sliding his cock back into your mouth. His hand tightened around your hair as he shoved his cock to the back of your throat suddenly, leaving you gagging again. This time he fucked your mouth a little rougher, using it as just a hole to stuff his cock into, but you didn’t mind it.

His hips snapped harshly against you, driving his cock to the back of your throat with force. Your eyes were watering and tears streamed down your cheeks from his persistence with the tip of his cock hitting your gag reflex. You didn’t know if it was possible for him to bruise your throat, but you were certain that’s what he was aiming for. Short, breathy grunts escaped his lips, building the heat that had pooled between your thighs. Each passing minute that he used you, you felt yourself leaning over the edge further, trying not to leap into the black hole but it was so enticing.


	2. Desperate Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smart decisions come from quiet mouths. Too bad you lacked the awareness to know that.

Kylo made a habit of using your mouth whenever he saw fit. After a difficult day of tracking Resistance members, terrorizing the other members of the First Order, and any other time that he felt the inkling. Your throat was sore, and your jaw ached from overuse. Your fingers traced the small bruises along your cheeks from his harsh grip as you looked at yourself in the mirror. There was the assumption that this wasn’t exactly the norm for most people, not in the way of initial sexual experiences, but you really didn’t have a frame of reference for it and Kylo wasn’t eager to divulge advice or assistance. You didn’t hate his callousness, but it would’ve been nice to talk to someone about what was happening.

“Pet.” He called out from the door, making your heart beat faster with eagerness and a little bit of reluctance.

You stepped out of the bathroom and made your way towards him, trying to gauge his current mood when your eyes fell on him, but you came up empty. He didn’t look particularly angry, but honestly it was difficult to tell with the way he hid every emotion.

“Not everyone is as overly expressive as you. Come.” He snapped his fingers, making you move a little faster.

He led you over to the couch, the usual place for your use. You started to notice a little wear on the spot he usually sat, which made you wonder if he was using you more than he had anyone else or if he had different places for them all.

“Sir?” You said softly as you stood before him, already knowing what he wanted.

“Kneel.” He ordered simply as he worked to unbutton his pants.

You stripped and lowered yourself, wincing at the bruises on your knees as they touched the hard floor, “sir, is there- I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but I just- It’s-“

“Spit it out.”

“My mouth needs a break. And my knees.” You blurted and shifted uncomfortably.

Kylo’s brow furrowed, “are you denying me what’s mine to use? My property?”

Your eyes widened at the realization you’d messed up. You quickly began back pedaling. The look on his face showed no signs of mercy and fear began to settle in at the realization that you were probably about to die.

“N-No, sir. I didn’t mean that- I just meant that my jaw hurts and I thought I could help you in another way?”

“Always so focused on your own needs. Selfish little pet.” He chastised you with the click of his tongue.

Your cheeks flushed and you immediately felt guilty, even though you knew it wasn’t true. Your needs had never even been discussed or mentioned in any fashion. It was always about him, about his comfort and pleasure. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- The discomfort isn’t that bad.” You reached for his zipper.

He pushed your hands away, “no, I wouldn’t want my pet to be uncomfortable. You need to rest your mouth.”

It felt like you’d stepped into some alternate universe where he was actually concerned for your wellbeing? But that couldn’t be possible. You stared at him confused while he buttoned his pants back up. You wanted to protest again, but his whole demeanor changed in a split second. His ever changing moods were dizzying.

“In fact, I have just the thing to help you keep that mouth of yours from overexertion.” He stood up and stepped over you, heading into his room.

You remained in the floor, wondering what he could possibly have that would help you and why the sudden change in him. Everything about it was odd and it left you feeling uneasy. He returned shortly, his hand behind his back, which only added to your unease.

“Up.” He motioned with two long fingers.

You obeyed quickly, not wanting to nudge his mood in a different direction by being slow.

He stepped around behind you, “open your mouth.”

Again, you obeyed and opened your mouth slightly, still completely lost. His hands came around in front of you as he placed a thick, leather strip in your mouth and pulled the ends back around your head. Your tongue laved over it as he secured it tightly. It didn’t force your mouth open wide, but it kept it open enough for the ache in your jaw to throb and effectively kept you from being able to speak. The cold buckles on either side of the piece of leather pressed into your cheeks. He spun you around and adjusted it in your mouth, wiping away some saliva that spilled out.

“There. Now, when you think you’re ready to fulfill your duties again, just think _real_ hard, ‘I’m done being selfish, Master.’ And I’ll remove it.”

“Bmhm-“ Your words were nothing but mumbled nonsense followed by the sound of you trying to suck the spit back into your mouth.

It was uncomfortable, not just the way it forced you to hold your mouth open, but the rough edges of the leather bit into your skin. There were almost a million questions that buzzed around your mind, but only one seemed to stick out to him, how many other girls had he done this to?

“More than I care to count.” He answered.

You fully regretted complaining. And thinking. It was tiring being on guard all the time around him. At one point you had bounced between both ends of the spectrum, deciding not to think anything at all and then deciding to not care if he heard you. Both ended badly for you. He questioned why you were silent, prodding into your mind until it hurt and finding his answer. He also punished you swiftly for the unspoken words that flitted through your mind, which was even worse.

He let you return to your chores, the rest of your duties proved to be a little more challenging than you thought they’d be, after all, it was only your mouth that was gagged. But you continuously had to wipe away drool from your chin, which slowed you down. By the sixth hour of wearing the gag you were fully frustrated. The top of your dress was damp with your own saliva that you’d long since stopped caring about and the edges of the leather had begun cutting into the corners of your mouth.

Your feet carried you to his room as you sighed in defeat. A little discomfort from him fucking your mouth was better than this prolonged torture. His door opened before you could tap on it and he stood before you, glaring down at you.

“Something you need, pet? Maybe a break from all your hard work?”

You shook your head and tried to speak, but it came out in a string of mumbles and the sound of your mouth filled with spit that had collected on your tongue.

 _I’m done being selfish, Master._ You thought to yourself as you looked up at him.

Kylo crossed his arms, “spit it out, I don’t have all day.”

You couldn’t tell if he was making a joke or not, but decided he wasn’t because Kylo Ren didn’t joke. At least not in the normal way. You repeated the words again in your mind and waited.

“Are you just going to stand there?” He asked.

After repeating it again and again, you finally caught on to what he was doing. He heard you, he heard every word, but he was choosing to ignore it. Which was more frustrating than the gag. If he wasn’t going to remove it himself, then you would. You reached behind your head, feeling for the buckle yourself.

“Ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He warned but did nothing to stop you.

Your fingers trembled as you found the buckle, hesitating on the precipice of easing your suffering by removing the gag, or possibly increasing it at the hands of Kylo. Challenging him was beyond stupid, but you never were one for intelligent decisions. You unhooked the buckle and pulled the gag from your mouth, keeping your eyes locked on his as you did.

The way he shifted his jaw as he stared down at you made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end and anxiety unfurl in your gut. It was nothing for him to make a snide comment, degrade you, or use a condescending tone, but his facial expression struck more fear in you than anything.

“Selfish and defiant, hm?” He barely twitched his fingers, and you felt the Force shoving you down on your knees in front of him.

“Stay, _pet_.” He sneered before leaving you there.

You heard the main door open and close, but when you tried to move your limbs were still completely restrained. You let out an anxious breath, chastising yourself for what you’d done. You couldn’t just suffer with the gag or let him fuck your mouth, you just _had_ to defy him. Every few minutes you tried to move again, but it was pointless, not even an inch gave way.

The main door opened again and closed, signaling his return, along with his heavy footsteps and another pair of feet. You strained to try and turn your head, curious who he would bring with him.

“Come.” He called for you, stern voice making you jump.

You tried to stand but you were forced back down on your knees. You tried again and again, but each time your knees refused to lift off the floor.

“Rude pets don’t get to stand.” He answered your confusion.

You placed your hands on the cold, hard floor in front of you and moved along with your knees skimming the sleek surface. It felt humiliating to be crawling around on your hands and knees, especially if there was someone else in the room with him. You rounded the corner and stopped when you saw him and the Sergeant from before. She looked almost as annoyed as he did.

“You made your decision to defy me, now she’ll pay for it.” He said as he stalked over to the couch, unbuttoning his pants.

“Wait, I’m sor-“ Your throat constricted suddenly.

“Too late for that.” He returned his attention to her as she stripped in front of him.

You held the assumption that you were going to be forced to watch while he fucked her mouth just as harshly as he’d done to you, but that wasn’t his only plan. Suddenly you were forced upright on your knees, your hands being restricted behind your back as he relaxed the tightness around your throat. He didn’t look at you, not even a glance in your direction. His gaze was fixed on her as she let her clothes pool at her feet.

He commanded you both with ease, without question. It couldn’t have just been his skill with the Force, she followed without it’s coercion and you tended to him without it for the most part. There was something about him, his mere presence was felt overbearing, heavy, intense, forcing you down to your knees and begging for more.

She leaned forward, touching him more than you were allowed to, which picked at the jealous parts within you. Her hands slid up his thighs and slowed just enough to outline the prominent bulge straining against the fabric of his pants. She tugged at the waistband of his pants and she pulled his cock out, already hard and dripping with need. He kept you in the perfect place where you had a front row view to everything she did to him. As you watched you felt a heat pooling between your thighs and immediately tried to squeeze them together, but they were forced open wider.

“Seems like my pet has needs.” He spoke as she flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock, “does she deserve relief?”

“No, sir.” She said before dragging her tongue up the underside of his cock.

You jolted when you felt the Force rubbing against your clothed center, firm and unforgiving as it grazed your clit. You glanced up at him, noticing that same furious look in his eyes from before, the one that always made you shudder. He hadn’t touched you there, not yet, and it seemed to be part of his plan. He had denied you any reprieve for so long, you were undeniably sensitive and overwhelmed with need the second you were touched by even a ghost of an entity. He knew this, he knew how much you ached for him and anything he would give you, which made this even more enjoyable for him.

A whimper got stuck in your throat as you noticed the methodical movement of his long fingers, moving in sync with the Force that tortured you so perfectly between your thighs. It felt solid, but not; moving fluidly and leaving your body trying to grind against nothing. You knew how pathetic you looked, how weak he probably thought you were for keening into nothing and pleading for him.

Kylo grabbed her braided hair and wrapped it around his fist as he forced her mouth down around him more. She choked softly but seemed to recover much quicker than you did. She obviously had more skill than you. He made a point to be more vocal this time, grunting and groaning as his cock hit the back of her throat. His cruelty on full display as he held her head down, her hands gripping the fabric of his pants roughly as she struggled for a breath. He turned his gaze to you and used his other hand to control the Force that caressed you so deliberately. His eyes burned through you, expression still so stoic and full of the rage that burned within him.

“M-Master…” You whined as he kept you teetering on the brink, calling him that had become habit and rolled off your tongue without hesitation.

There was a malice in his actions, using her and making her suffer at your expense while you watched with pleasure rolling through your body. He was proving that your defiance didn’t just affect you and that he could and would do whatever it took to remind you of that fact. He pushed you close to your release, then yanked you back. Over and over. Again and Again. Keeping you on a short leash. You’d feel that tightness winding, winding more and more, until you were sure it was all about to come crashing down, but he refused to give you the satisfaction of the crash.

“Defiant. Insolent. Pathetic little slut.” He seethed through gritted teeth as he set a harsh pace with her, grabbing her head and holding her still while he thrust up into her mouth.

The Force wrapped around your throat again and sild beneath the drenched fabric of your panties, sweat forming along the crease of your brow. You gasped when it split and slid along your slick fold, pinning your clit between the absent entity. With each passing second the Force became tighter and tighter around your throat, cutting off your airways completely. The lack of oxygen made your head begin to swim along with your constant denial of anything pleasurable.

Her hands gripped his knees as she struggled, her garbled moans mixed with your whimpering, only driving him further and harder. He continued to spew an onslaught of degradation at you, ignoring her presence aside from the use of her mouth and throat to push him over the edge as he let go. He came with a growl, his hands tightening in her hair and the Force immediately ceasing all actions against you. You collapsed with your hands on the floor in front of you, ragged breathing as your body buzzed with need and sweat dripped down your cheeks.

“Leave.” He shoved her back roughly.

She gasped for air as she wiped her mouth of his cum and her saliva. She remained silent, unless he asked her a question. Everything about her was confusing and curious at the same time. You wanted to ask questions, or at least know her name, but that wasn’t happening anytime soon. She made quick work of getting dressed again, glancing in your direction as she hurried out.

He adjusted himself and strode over to you, “remind me why I keep you if I can use the Sergeant without complaints or a smart mouth.”

You peered up at him, words failing you. There was no reason for him to have you there, he seemed to hate your very existence and it wasn’t like he didn’t have her at his disposal. You really didn’t know why he kept you. It wasn’t like you had any discernible skills that he really needed.

“Self-loathing will get you no pity from me. Up.” He ordered.

You stood up on shaky legs, your panties and thighs soaked from his previous torture, rubbing coldly against you.

“I bought you so I could use you whenever I wanted, but so far you’ve been nothing but a disappointment. An impetuous little virgin with the sense of a Bantha.” He sneered.

The moment called for silence, from your mouth and your mind, and if you really didn’t have a death wish then you would’ve remained quiet. Maybe it was the harshness of his words, the drawn-out punishment with the gag, or the denial of an orgasm, but something inside of you snapped. The urge to challenge him again was overwhelming and the words flowed before you could force them back down your throat.

“Imagine my disappointment meeting _the_ Kylo Ren only to find out he throws temper tantrums like a child.”

The resounding sharpness of his large hand coming into contact with your cheek made you yelp, your hand immediately moved to cover the stinging skin. The instance replayed through your mind in slow motion, his large, gloved hand striking you without warning. You could feel the pure heat radiating off the mark, knowing it would remain as a reminder for days to come. Your eyes watered as tears threatened, his chest heaving with a furious scowl fixed on you.

“Anything else you’d like to say?”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek and shook your head. He had never hit you before, nothing even close besides the roughness of his grip when he jerked you around or shoved you away. It was clear now that he had no problem hurting you and your safety wasn’t secured just because he paid for you.

“Good. I don’t want to see you again today.” He pushed you aside before leaving his quarters completely.

Everything that had transpired began to weigh on you as you slunk back to your room. He could’ve killed you in that moment, over what you’d said, and he wouldn’t have thought twice about you. He would’ve moved on to using the Sergeant more often or sent out his officers for someone to replace you. You meant nothing to him and that in itself seemed to sting a little more than the handprint on your cheek. You curled up on your cot and decided to sleep until you woke up from the nightmare that had become your life.

 _My sweet little pet. So needy for your master._ Kylo caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, cool leather easing the pain.

“Up. Now.” His booming voice jerked you out of your dream.

You turned over, squinting at the blinding light from the hall and trying to wake up fully, “what is it?”

“I didn’t ask you to question me. Get up. Put your clothes on.” He snapped.

You got dressed quickly and shuffled out of your room to find him standing in the living room waiting for you. As usual, his face gave nothing away as to if he was going to punish you some more or if he was going to snap your neck instantly. At this point you weren’t sure which one you would’ve preferred.

“Don’t take this as a threat, because it’s not, it’s a certainty. If you say one word, your suffering will be far worse than anything you’ve experienced thus far. Am I clear?”

You opened your mouth but quickly closed it before just nodding your head. He let out a frustrated sigh as he opened the main door and stepped outside, meaning for you to follow him. You took a timid step out, realizing you hadn’t left his quarters since the first day you were brought there. He gave no explanation as to where you were going, and he made no move to slow down for you. His long strides had you almost jogging to keep up.

You looked around, trying to take in the scenery, or what there was of it, but he continued so fast that you were barely able to fix your eyes on any one thing. The corridors all looked the same and you knew if you were alone you’d probably get lost, which brought you some comfort in at least being led around by Kylo. Officers of different ranks walked by, nodding to the Commander and offering nothing more than a curious glance in your direction. You wondered if they knew who or what you were, or if there were only a select few that had any idea.

He turned down another long corridor and stopped outside two large doors with a sign on the side that read med-bay. You peered up at him, utterly confused since you weren’t sick and there wasn’t exactly anything they could do about the bruise on your face.

“Not a word.” He warned again with his gloved finger pointed at you.

The doors whirred open and he ushered you inside with him. It was bright and clean, everything in it’s place. The only thing you had ever seen that was close to this was back on Tatooine, although the equipment was outdated and very unsanitary. It was better to just try and clean a wound yourself instead of going to see the junker that called himself Doc.

There were robotic arms attached to the ceiling with fine, razor thin blades attached, which made you worry a little more. Just as you were starting to think he had brought you there to have your vocal cords removed, a rustling from the back room caught your attention.

“C-Commander.” A small, anxious looking man in a white uniform approached the two of you, his eyes nervously flitting to you for a split second.

“She needs a birth control implant.” He said as a matter of fact, like you’d discussed it before.

Your eyes shot up to him, completely confused since you weren’t actually having sex with him and you were certain you would be dead within the next few minutes. He completely ignored your look and your thoughts as he kept his attention on the doctor.

“I-I see and is she- are you um… active… sexually?” He seemed completely frightened by Kylo’s presence, which appeared to be the norm around there.

“Yes.” Kylo answered for you.

“Alright. Th-Then we’ll need to do a quick pregnancy test first, just to-“

“No. It’s not necessary. Just the implant. Now.” Kylo kept his tone and answers short, you assumed it was to avoid further questions.

The doctor nodded nervously and led you over to one of the leather chairs near a small metal table with all kinds of different tools and syringes.

“P-Please, have a seat.” He offered to you.

You sat down, feeling Kylo’s gaze burning through you without even looking at him. Your mind was swimming, why was he bringing you here now? Was he planning on actually fucking you? Did you want him to fuck you after he slapped you? As usual, you had no answers to anything.

“Place um… your arm here on the table, please.” The doctor said as he moved around you, grabbing different tools and sitting them next to you. He rolled his stool around in front of you as he placed a small vial into what looked like a blaster with a thick needle on the end.

“Where was your last implant placed?” He asked.

You opened your mouth but remembered the warning. You settled for shaking your head, hoping he understood you.

“I see. S-So this might hurt a little, some stinging after it’s placed. It works immediately so you can- um… If you notice any pain over the next few days after placement then come back. Questions? Oh, um probably not.” He sighed as he placed his hand on your wrist, holding your arm down.

You glanced back when you heard a faint growl come from Kylo, wondering what he was objecting to and if it had anything to do with the doctor’s hand on your arm. You turned back around to watch the doctor as he worked. His eyes seemed to move nervously from your arm to the very evident handprint on your cheek. You knew he wanted to ask, but he could obviously make his own assumptions on what happened.

“Deep breath and… one… two…” He hit the button on three.

You gasped as the needle prodded its way beneath your skin and injected the small, cylindrical object. Expletives sat on the tip of your tongue as it started to burn, but you held them back, fearing punishment would be worse than the pain you felt in that moment.

“Done. R-Remember, if you feel any discomfort in the next few days then come b-back.” He sat the device back on the table next to you.

“Come.” Kylo said as you gave the doctor a barely half ‘thank you’ smile.

You stood and followed him back out of the med-bay. As you walked behind him your fingers grazed the device beneath your skin, feeling it, trying to get used to the thought of having something foreign just beneath your skin. You had more questions about the process and if this was permanent or if it would wear off in a few months or if there was a failure rate and what that percentage might be. Also, the main question, was Kylo going to fuck you?

As the questions barreled through your mind like they were TIE fighters, you ran right into a wall of a person. You glanced up, thinking it was Kylo, but it was far from him. Your eyes fell on a very orderly looking man with a scowl fixed on his face as he stared down at you, almost as disgusted as Kylo looked at you.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” He eyed you up and down with a sneer, his hand resting beneath your chin as he turned your face, eyeing your bruise.

“I-I’m-“ You looked around for Kylo, finally seeing him striding back towards you, full furious expression fixed on his face.

He grabbed your arm and jerked you away from the man, “she’s mine, General Hux.”

You paused, looking up at him, fixating on the word he used to describe you. _Mine_. He could’ve said you were with him, or that he owned you. But he chose _that_ word. His grip tightened around your arm, signaling for you to silence your thoughts.

“Ren. I should’ve known. Next time keep your… _vagrants_ on a shorter leash.” He snapped, glaring at you as you tried to move behind Kylo.

“I’m certain all the blame isn’t solely on her, were you not watching where you were going, General? Seems negligent.” Kylo said, almost defending you.

“Watch it, Ren, or would The Supreme Leader like to hear about your little _friend_?” Hux grinned slyly.

“Go ahead, I’m sure he’d enjoy the interruption with something so menial. You might even be promoted for it.”

The General narrowed his eyes at Kylo, “just stay out of my way.”

Kylo pulled you with him as he headed down the corridor. He kept his grip tight on your arm as he walked, remaining silent. You hated that you couldn’t read his thoughts, it would definitely make things a little easier for you. He was walking faster than before, your feet barely keeping up with him.

He entered the code to his quarters and the second the doors opened he had you pinned against the wall next to it with his hand around your throat, his lips pressed to yours in a searing kiss. You gasped into his mouth, caught off guard by the sudden attack and the first kiss you’d received from him. It was harsh, rough, his teeth clashing against yours as he bit and nipped at you. Fingers dug into your throat, gripping harder as if he was making sure you stayed put.

You’d never been this close to his face before, the urge to touch him or run your fingers through his hair was overwhelming. Instead, you kept your hands clenched by your sides, worrying you’d ruin it. A heat rose from the pit of your stomach up to your cheeks as you kissed him back. A low growl emanated from his chest as he seemed to hesitate in pulling away. You leaned forward for more but caught yourself before you fell against his chest.

“I own you. No one touches you again, understand?” He squeezed your throat a little tighter until you nodded your understanding.

It was in that moment that you knew you were doomed, that this was it for you. Your survival no longer at the forefront of your mind, but having more of the intensity he was wrapped in. With one touch of his lips he had you completely brainwashed, addicted to whatever came next.


	3. A Stolen Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delayed gratification only works when there is eventual gratification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! The next chapter is going to be a little more smut filled and leads into some pretty... hard things. :)

Fold, fold, tuck, and flip. Repeat. Fold, fold, tuck, and flip. Repeat. You focused on nothing more than the routine, pushing out any thoughts that crept in while you folded Kylo’s clothes. He was particular and you were eager for the distraction. It had been a full week since he’d kissed you or even touched you for that matter. Which made you conflicted. On one hand, you weren’t being used as a hole to stuff his cock into, and on the other hand, you weren’t being used as a hole to stuff his cock into. Every time you let your mind wander it never failed to stroll back to the way his lips felt against yours, how perfectly his tongue slipped into your mouth and when he pressed himself against you, letting you feel-

“Pet.” His tone was short and made you jump.

You wondered if there would ever be a time where you weren’t startled by him every second of every day. You hurried out of his room to see him brooding and pacing by the door, the latter was normal for him but not the other. For the time you’d known him he didn’t often pace, especially not anxiously as he seemed to be doing. The realization hit you that if he was anxious about something, then you should be too.

“Sir?” You said hesitantly.

“There’s been an… _incident_ in one of the elevators.”

You could only assume the cause of the incident in question was him, but what was his weapon of choice? Helmet, fists, lightsa-

“Enough. You’re going to fix it.” He silenced your thoughts with a glare.

“Sir, I-I’ve… I haven’t worked on First Order tech before, I know I’ve been researching but I’m nowhere near proficient enough to-“

In two easy strides he was in front of you, his gloved hand around your throat as a warning, “your usefulness has just about run out.”

He made no effort to explain further or give you another option. He wasn’t using you like before and you’d basically fallen into the role of his maid for the last week, but you still weren’t confident you could repair an elevator alone.

“Why me? Surely someone else would be more qualified?”

“Because I paid for you and I’d like to get some use out of you. And I’d rather not use First Order resources when you so eloquently offered to repair anything I destroyed when we first met.” He snapped and tightened his grip.

“O-Okay...” You nodded quickly, still completely disarmed by him.

You followed him down one of the corridors, having no other choice and struggling to keep up. He seemed more on edge than before, if that was even possible. You wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he hadn’t taken his frustrations out on you in a week and also why that was. He made a slight grunt, which you could only assume was in response to your thoughts. Using your newly found skill, that actually shouldn’t have been that hard to discover, you focused on his steps and narrating your path in your mind as you walked.

Left, step, step, step, right, straight, heavier step, slight turn at the end. Following Kylo… sir… master… down the hall, going to fix the elevator panel that he- that spontaneously broke. Master sighed. He’s annoyed with my narration. Maybe I should stop? Or should I-

“Stop.” He effectively answered your question just as you arrived at your destination.

The elevator was already decommissioned with the doors opened. You stepped inside and looked around at the destruction, a little bit in awe at the sheer brute force that was on display before you. The main face plate was smashed in and the wires beneath were barely intact. A slight touch and the face plate fell to the floor with a clang. You looked back at Kylo and did your best to silence any thoughts you were having.

“You’ll find everything you need in there.” He pointed to a metal container on the floor, “I’ll return in a few hours to check your work.”

“I’m- You’re leaving me here? Alone?” It was difficult to hide the slight panic in your voice.

It wasn’t that you wanted a babysitter, but Kylo wasn’t the only threat lurking around the ship.

“You expect me to stand here and watch you? No.”

“What if someone tries to bother me or-“

Without warning Kylo had you pinned back against the far wall of the elevator; hand splayed across your chest. His gaze was fixed on you as he held you perfectly still.

“No one touches you and you speak to no one.” He said as if they were your unwritten rules.

“Y-Yes, sir.” You confirmed.

He flexed his fingers against your chest before pulling away, “don’t leave the elevator until I return.”

You nodded and remained with your back pressed against the wall. A soft sigh escaped your lips as he headed back down the corridor. He was too intense, even a normal question evoked a threat from him, but the worst part was how he was beginning to affect you. A craving had settled between your thighs that seemed to be constant. Every time he spoke to you or touched you, it only grew, and the fact that he’d backed off recently made it even worse.

The metal container at your feet was filled with just about every tool you could think of, even another data pad, which you’d need. You grabbed the product code from the back of the crushed face plate and searched the data pad for schematics and some kind of manual. The best it came up with was a general layout of what it should look like. You held the data pad up and looked at the actual open board, realizing they looked nothing alike because one had a Kylo-sized fist dent in it. Your first task was to remove some of the wiring, which would be highly dangerous because there still seemed to be power routing through the elevator to keep the lights on. But you had no choice and you weren’t about to let electrocution deter you from pleasing your master.

You grabbed one of the secured ends, keeping your fingers away from the frayed wires, and unclipped it from the motherboard. Your hand trembled as you worked, knowing it was only a matter of time before you electrocuted yourself and died in the elevator without even getting the opportunity to be fucked by Kylo Ren. Which should’ve been a crime.

Images of Kylo doing unspeakable things with his mouth started to flood your mind, which proved to be a distraction. Your finger slipped and you touched one of the live wires.

“Shit!” You cried out, feeling the jolt zap through your finger and up your arm.

Your entire body buzzed with a current that made your teeth chatter as you scooted back from the source.

“You okay?” A voice came from behind, almost startling you more than the shock did.

You turned around to see a young officer standing in the doorway to the elevator. If there was a description for most First Order members, it would be stoic, bitter, sullen, devoid of any signs of life behind their eyes. This man didn’t fit any of those descriptors. His eyes were kind, soft, a genuinely concerned expression etched across his face.

“Ye-“ You snapped your hand over your mouth and nodded.

The last thing you needed was for Kylo to root around in your mind and find out you spoke to someone else just an hour after he told you not to.

He reached for your injured hand, which you quickly jerked away from him before he could touch you.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a doctor. Well, doctor adjacent, but I can still check a wound.” He took another step towards you, but you backed up against the wall.

He stepped back, “maybe it would help if you knew me a little better. My name’s Fent, I’m usually stationed on the Supremacy, but I transferred back to the Finalizer last week. Can you tell me who you are?”

You chewed on your lip, your anxiety distracting you from the burning in your fingertips. You couldn’t just remain silent; he might think something was wrong and try to take you to get checked out.

“Kylo Ren’s.” You said softly.

His expression changed from concerned to confused, then to almost as scared as you were.

“Oh, I see.” He looked back down the corridor as if he was looking for Kylo.

“I’d still like to take a look at those fingers for you.” He moved towards you again, holding his hand out.

You hesitantly outstretched your hand towards him, trembling, worried that Kylo would walk up at any moment and kill both of you. The tips of your index and middle fingers were red, sure to blister.

“You really should’ve been wearing gloves. And rerouted the power from this panel.” He held your hand in his, turning it to see the extent of the damage.

“I wasn’t fully prepared for the job when I started it.”

“Good news is you won’t lose the fingers, but we should go to the med-bay to let the repair droids-“

You quickly pulled your hand away from his, “no, I can’t- I have to stay here.”

Even though you already broke two of Kylo’s rules, you really didn’t want to go for a third strike by leaving the elevator.

“Alright, at least let me dress it for you?” He was weirdly accommodating to you without further question.

“Okay, but quickly.” You nodded and held your hand out.

He reached into the bag that hung across his shoulder and pulled out a few supplies. You watched him work as he treated your burns, touching you softly and working as quickly as he could. It was a change in pace to the roughness Kylo treated you to. You immediately chastised yourself for the thought but realized Fent couldn’t read your mind. He had no idea what you were thinking.

“All done.” He smiled and released your hand.

“Thank you. I should get back to work.”

“Be careful. Maybe cut the power source before you touch anymore wires?” He suggested with a wink.

“Will do.” You nodded.

You returned to your task, first using the data pad to find the cut off switch for the panel. While you finished your work, you tried to forget about Fent, the last thing you needed was for Kylo to hear you thinking about the gentle, handsome, kind officer that held your hand and dressed your burns for you.

By the time you were done, the bent-up face plate was still amess, but you’d rerouted the wires around the fist sized hole and replaced the motherboard. It wasn’t perfect, but the elevator would at least be operational again. It was still odd that he requested for you to fix it when there were several technicians employed by the First Order who could probably repair it without almost dying. You began cleaning up your tools when you heard the telltale signs of his return, heavy steps across the sleek floors of the corridor. Your heart pounded as he neared, anxiety flooding your body.

“Finished?” He glanced over at your work.

“Yes, sir.” You kept your wounded hand dropped to your side, hiding it from him to avoid questions.

“Come.” He turned and headed back down the hall.

You left everything there and sped up to catch up with him. You fidgeted with the bandages around your fingers, pulling at one of the threads that stuck out. It took all of your focus to keep your mind on anything other than your hand while you followed him back to his quarters. It was more difficult than you thought it would be, but you decided to focus on everything you needed to finish when you returned. There were still a few things that needed to be cleaned and you didn’t get to finish folding his clean linens.

The door opened with a whir and you followed him inside, putting your hands behind your back as you planned your path directly to the bathroom. Before you could take two steps past the door, he shoved you back against the wall.

“You’re trying.” He narrowed his eyes at you.

“Trying what, sir?” You looked up at him confused.

“You’re trying too hard to keep your thoughts from me. Why?”

You shook your head and swallowed hard, “I’m not. I’m trying the normal amount that I always do.”

A pressure crept into your head as he held his hand up closer to your face, now he was the one trying harder. He dropped his hand instantly and snatched your wrist out from behind your back, eyes fixed on the bandaged fingers.

“What’s this?” He cut his eyes up at you as his hand squeezed your wrist.

“N-Nothing. I touched a wire by accident and had to bandage my fingers.” You hoped he wouldn’t push further.

Kylo brought his other hand up and held it just over your two fingers, “I know you’re lying. I could easily take it from you, but I want to hear it from your mouth.”

“I’m not-“

He wrapped his hand around your two fingers and squeezed tightly, making you cry out. He kept his other hand clutching your wrist to keep you from pulling away.

“Kylo, please!” You begged as tears sprang to your eyes.

“Tell me.” He said through gritted teeth and tightened his grip on your fingers.

“Fuck! O-Okay… It was a um… officer, doctor. He offered to help me. Please let go.” You blurted out in a hurry, trying to keep from fully screaming.

“His name.”

“It was… um, it was… I-I don’t remember. He only said it once. Please, please believe me, I don’t-“

He released your fingers slowly as he grabbed your other wrist. He pinned your arms above your head against the wall and leaned closer.

“What were the two things I said before I left you?”

You were silent for a moment, your fingers throbbing and distracting you from giving an answer immediately.

“No one touches me, and I don’t speak to anyone.” You said, confused by the way your body was reacting to him.

Your fingers still ached from his grip, but you wanted to lean into him more, having him close was clouding your judgement. Your eyes flitted from his to his lips, reminding you of how long it had been since he kissed you. You tried to shove the thoughts out of your head, but they refused to go. You wanted him, even after all of the pain and torture, you still wanted as much of himself as he would give you.

“Ask.” He said simply, never moving away from you.

“Ask? Ask for what- Oh.“ You were confused for a moment but realized what he meant.

You peered up at him, his intense gaze still burning through you, “will you- sir, um… can I kiss you again?”

His lips upturned slightly, “that’s not what you want. Ask for what you _really_ want from your master.”

Your mouth went dry and you were sure every ounce of fluid in your body had just flooded your panties, “I-I want- Will you fuck me, master?”

He pushed himself off of you and let your arms fall down to your sides, “come, pet.”

Your feet moved on their own as you followed him, your mind in a complete haze at what had just happened and what was about to happen. You were convinced there might be some trick, that he was going to get you stripped and then deny you again, but there was a part of you that held out hope. You must have been moving too slowly because he grabbed your wrist and yanked you into his room, pulling you to the edge of the bed.

“Undress. All of it.” He ordered and began removing the thick, padded vest he was wearing.

Trembling and aching fingers lifted your dress up and over your head, letting it fall to the floor at your feet. You slipped your shoes and panties off as well, standing perfectly exposed in front of him. The cool, synthesized air wrapped around you but did nothing to quell the heat that rose throughout your body as you watched him. His eyes moved hungrily up and down your body as you knotted your fingers together in front of you. The urge to cover yourself was overwhelming but you knew he would tell you to stop.

Your mind was a dizzying array of confusion and need, flitting between wanting to ask questions and wanting to stay quiet so he would continue. The last week had been torture as he kept his distance from you and you could only assume he was doing it on purpose to toy with you.

He had discarded his shoes, but remained in his undershirt and pants, “I said remove everything.”

You looked down, wondering if your absent mind had forgotten something, but you were completely naked. You glanced back up at him, barely having the chance to open your mouth before he grabbed your injured hand.

“These. Take them off.” He nodded to the bandages.

Surely, he wasn’t serious? You needed to keep the bandages around your fingers, the injury happened only hours before. You looked at your fingers and then back to him.

“Allow me then.” He held your hand up and grabbed the medical tape keeping the bandages secured, slowly unravelling it from your fingers.

He let it fall to the floor but kept a firm hold on your hand, “get yourself ready for me. Using these.”

He curled your other fingers down into your palm and kept the two injured ones raised. His expression let you know he was completely serious and that if you wanted to go further you’d have to do as he said. You were trying to decide if it was worth it, but one glance at him and you crumbled.

“Yes, sir.” You nodded, throwing out all self-respect and concern for your own comfort.

In a completely disarming move, like everything he did, Kylo brought your fingers up to his lips and sucked on each one, the softness of his tongue was welcomed against the burned tips of your fingers but it still caused slight pulses of pain. Your breath hitched in your throat and you were unable to tear your eyes away from him.

He pulled your fingers from his mouth, “on the bed. Legs spread wide.”

You climbed on the bed and turned around to face him, propping your feet up on the edge as you let your hand drift down between your thighs, his saliva still coating your fingers.

He flicked his hand, forcing your legs open obscenely wide, “I said open.”

Your cheeks had remained in a constant state of flush, but it felt like your entire body was on fire with the way he was looking at you. His eyes drifted down to your cunt, holding there while you hesitantly slid your hand down further. You inhaled sharply when your fingertips brushed over your clit, a mix of pain and pleasure throwing you off. Your eyes drifted from his lips down his broad chest and to his hand that slowly outlined his cock pressed against the fabric of his pants. You worked your fingers a little harder against your clit, wanting to have him sooner rather than later.

It didn’t take you long to be soaked for him, your thighs and fingers were slick, and you had long forgotten about the burns. He stepped closer and placed his hands on your inner thighs, forcing them even further apart almost painfully.

“You expect to take my cock like this?” He asked, cutting his eyes up at you.

There was no answer that came to mind, “Um, I-“

Kylo leaned down closer and for a split second you were convinced you were dreaming. His mouth opened and time slowed as you saw his tongue brush over his perfect lips, every ounce of you was begging for him to kiss you there. He pursed his lips and spit on your cunt, letting it drip down.

“There. Should help a little.” He stood back up and unzipped his pants.

Everything he did was obscene, lewd, leaving your mind reeling. You had nothing else to compare it to, but you knew it wasn’t the norm.

“Do you remember when I first said you’d be begging me to fuck your pathetic little cunt? What I told you I wouldn’t do?” He pulled his cock free and stroked himself between your thighs.

You searched your mind, trying to focus on what he was saying and not the way his cock looked so close to where you wanted it.

“Um, that… you wouldn’t be gentle?” Your voice was small as you avoided direct eye contact with him.

“Good pet. Remember that.” He stepped closer and you felt the tip of his cock rub against your pussy.

Your breath hitched in your throat when he pressed the tip of his cock against your cunt, easing into you slowly, inch by inch. The way he filled you was painful, stretching your cunt. You almost hoped he’d just put it all in at once to speed up the process. You realized you hadn’t taken a breath in a while and finally inhaled sharply as your hands remained by your sides, clutching the sheets. Every muscle in your body was tense as he continued, your teeth biting into your lip to keep from begging him to stop or keep going.

One sharp thrust of his hips made you let go of the yelp that had been caught in your throat. You tried to squirm away, wanting to lessen the pain you were feeling by any means necessary. He grabbed your throat and held you still while he slowly eased out of you. You waited on a bated breath until he slammed into you again, forcing you to swallow the plea on the back of your tongue. He pulled you closer to him with his hand around your throat, not enough to cut off your airways, but enough to keep you in place.

His other hand clamped down over your wrist, his thumb sliding up your palm towards your burns, “you belong to me, pet. No one touches what’s mine.”

His possessiveness was enticing, almost as if he was jealous, but you knew that couldn’t be the case, not over you. He continued his pace and the pad of his thumb pressed against the tip of your finger, making you cry out. The pain from your finger distracted you from the pain between your legs for the time and all you could do was try to wriggle your hand free of his grip, but it was useless.

“Who owns you, pet?” He asked through gritted teeth, his hair falling in strands over his face as his cock hammered into you harder.

“Y-You… master.” You squeaked, your tongue feeling foreign in your mouth as a sensation began to slowly roll through your body.

“Again.” A breathy groan escaped his parted lips, making you moan softly at the sound.

A tension continued to build, winding up within you and clouding your mind of any previous concerns. Each time his cock hit deeper within you, you felt it, falling into the rhythm as his body rocked against yours.

He tapped the side of your cheek hard enough to catch your attention, “again, pet.”

“You, master. Only you.” You said in more of a whine than you meant to.

He released your hand and your throat, moving his hands down to your hips and digging his fingers painfully into your skin. He fucked you roughly, leaving a trail of bruises that would remain as reminders for you. Almost souvenirs.

You found yourself instinctively lifting up to meet him thrust for thrust, arching your back and chasing the high you felt. The pain had all but dissipated, an ache remained but you were too enamored by him to focus on it.

A sheen of sweat had blanketed over both of you as he drove his cock into your pussy more fervently, skin sliding against skin. His hair stuck to his flushed cheeks; his rhythm now more erratic as you teetered on the edge of your own orgasm. You didn’t know if he had any intention of worrying about you coming or not, so you took it upon yourself to focus on it. Quick, harsh thrusts with fingers scraping down the sides of your hips and a cacophony of your whimpers and his grunts filled the room.

“K-Kylo…” His name slipped past your lips as you clenched around his cock, your release hitting you hard, intense wave after wave.

You writhed and tried to bite back your moans, trying to hold back as you came on his cock. He ignored your string of expletives and pleas for more as he drove his cock deeper and stilled, letting go himself. His cock twitched inside of you as he filled you with his cum, chest heaving as harsh breaths past his lips.

He remained hunched over you; hands planted firmly on the bed on either side of you. You propped yourself up a little and looked down to where your bodies remained connected. His cock still disappeared inside of you, but you could see the faint stains of dried blood coating him and your thighs.

He pushed himself up and pulled out of you suddenly, making you wince, “clean yourself up then change the sheets.”

He slicked his hair back with his hand as he headed into his bathroom, leaving you there in the combination of your bodily fluids and his. You climbed off the bed and gathered your clothing while you made your way to the other bathroom, feeling his cum dripping down your legs with each step.

You assumed you’d have questions, concerns, comments of some kind, but mostly your mind remained blank. You were still trying to process everything and found that you were questioning yourself more than him. He hurt you and not in the way you had expected, but that wasn’t the concerning part. The part that made you almost fearful of yourself was that you liked it. You liked when he choked you, how he used your wounds to his benefit, the way he held onto you as if he was trying to dig his fingers beneath your skin.

The person in the mirror looked back at you but she seemed almost unrecognizable. A darkness seemed to be digging it’s way through and there was nothing holding you back anymore. You wanted to freefall into the blackhole and see what was on the other side.


End file.
